universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Extensive History of the Grand Voivodeship Union of the Baltic Flatlands
The Following historical refferences about the VVBZR are adapted from real life historical refferences However some parts are still fabricated completely.* Mieszko Era 925-992 In 965 Mieszko was supposed to be married to the Czech Premyslid princess Dobrawa. This did happen,However not quite to plan. Had it happened Properely their lands would have joined and the Czech Premyslid princess would have undoubtably convinced him to convert to Christianity, However the Polish king continued to rule over a people of the several Pagan-Slavic Religions. Instead of marrying Dobrawa straight away i had an infamous period of Statal Devotion, In which he led several military expansions and diplomatic conferences to establish poland. He did eventually marry Dobrawa, but by now had been convinced by a so called Magician to convert to vilkism. The Vilkist Magician is attested with the role of founding the Vilkist Religion properely, Although it was a religion before this. Historical Records display his name as Iluzja, the word for Illusion. Mieszko however didn't declare this the National Religion of Poland. Mieszko Established poland as a key country in eastern europe with several Diplomatic choices, The nations interests were always the first point of call. He is attested to be the most diplomaticaly adept and skilled military leader in eastern europe of the 10th century. Boleslaw and Swietoslawa 992-1025 Upon death the nation was handed down to his son, Boleslaw. Boleslaw was a wise leader like his father, and using his wisdom convinced Swietoslawa to take an oath to be eternally loyal to poland, No matter who she is married to. Poland by the end of his reign Poland had near doubled in size by the domination of Slovakia, Bohemia, Lusetia and other regions. Boleslaw was the most important figure in eastern europe during his time as he was a powerful leader by now, and even mediated the succession of Kiev. Swietoslawa married a Baltic Warlord, this marriage meant that the lands gained by this warlord she partly ruled over as a warrior queen. The particular tribe Swietoslawa's husband was warlord over, Known as the Warriors of the shield, Later adapted into the name Tarcza, captured several baltic islands in their name, and when her husband died they respected Swietoslawa as much as they did her husband for she had led several battles in his name. Swietoslawa remembering her promise to her brother Boleslaw once gaining control of the lands of Tarcza became joint leader of poland with Him. This established poland as a major Naval power in the baltic sea, one of which rivalled Sweden, The Duchy of Novgorod and Denmark. Mieszko II The Fool 1025-1038 Considered the fool As he lost several of the territories gained by his father and grandfather.While he was prince of poland he went to pay homage to the holy roman emporer and made his lands given by to him by his father a Vassal state of the Holy Roman Empire. Once he was crowned after his fathers death he inherited a lot of territory and became incredibly important to the holy roman empire. Mieszko's terrible handling of foreign affiars and dismissal of his son bezprym as he didn't want his name to inherit the polish throne meant when he died every foreign country invaded poland to acquire land while the throne was vacant. VVBZR Historian hypothesize that if he had handled foreign affairs better no-one would have dared attack poland during this time. The Acts of Cruelty 1036-1038 Boleslaw the Cruel, another son of mieszko, was chosen to be removed from list of polish monarchs due to his cruelty, however original documents of his reign were acquired, he killed thousands of people in the name of his wife not liking what they percieved poor people, They were both percieved to be insane. The Grand Restoration 1038-1058 Casimir, Yet another of Mieszko's sons, was one of the key points in the history of eastern europe as he reunited areas of the kingdom of poland. He wasn't the best at foreign affairs, This is attested to in a large ammount of imprisonments in foreign land including saxony, Hungary, Kiev and bohemia. However he was constantly rescued by his landed gentry, who became adept rescue teams in his many foreign endeavors. Boleslaw the Generous 1058-1079 Boleslaw the generous was a generally dosile leader however kept all his lands and went from status of duke to king of poland in 1076, however only sat on the throne for 3 years. He was also famed for helping several eastern european rebellions in hungary and kiev. Plots were made during his reign to put his brother Wladyslaw I on the throne, this eventually happened in 1079 when a baron deposed Boleslaw to put his brother in place, He died in 1082. Wladyslaw I 1079-1102 Wladyslaw was brought to the throne in place of his brother, he was not the first choice but his brothers admission of pretenders to foreign thrones forced deposition. He was initially used as a pawn for the barons to gain more power, he was not part of the plots. in 1102 his son Boleslaw took over. Fight of Two brothers 1102-1138 Boleslaw and his half brother Zbigniew were fighting for the throne for many years, however between this Boleslaw managed to be victorious over the holy roman empire in a war between them and poland. Boleslaw finally dominated his brother Zbigniew but on his death the kingdom was split between his many sons. The Fragmentation and Rise of the Vojevod Before his death Boleslaw issued a last testament dividing his land between his 4 brothers, This would cause fighting over dominion of poland for years to come. In a great war between the polish duchies Rose the first Vojevod. Wladyslaw The Great The Founder of the VVBZR, the war lasted 3 decades and left millions dead. when Wladyslaw conquered his brothers and were to decide their fate a historically relevant conversation happened between him and his younger brother Boleslaw. Boleslaw's Denial of the duchy. "Do you expect us, brothers in arms to bend to your will oh high duke of poland, Lord of pommerania?" "Do you expect our deliverence of gifts and kissing of your feet." Wladyslaw's Response "I am not duke, I am Vojevod Warrior king of the people, I who have reunited our forefathers lands." "I do not expect you to bend to my will brother, I expect you to break as a result of it." At which point it is speculated by 3 accounts that wladyslaw smashed his sword down upon his brother boleslaws chest, killing him, the last of his other brothers in one blow. However, 2 other historical accounts state that his arm was chopped off, and boleslaw was commended by his brother for military prowess against the newly self appointed Grand-Voivode of the plains, the first name of the VVBZR and taken as a military advisor in the coming years of the dominion of eastern germany and the baltic states. Recent finds of Wladyslaws tomb at Bialowyspy reveal that the latter 2 of these 5 accounts were closest, and he became the first and original Arch-Voivode. Category:EOEP1 Category:VVZBR